Truth: A World Built Upon Lies
by Unborn Phoenix
Summary: This is the story of Nira Kurosaki, Ichigo's supposed cousin from America. But get this, she's not his cousin... and she's been lying to everyone ever since she was born. Since she was in fact born more than four decades ago. FIRST STORY WORKING TOGETHER!
1. So it Begins

Phoenix: OMG  
**Unborn Phoenix: What?  
**Phoenix: We're actually… Working together on the same story! Even though we placed it as our second... That's only because we work on this story a lot... I don't like updating my other stories, this is a good one, I promise!  
**Unborn Phoenix widens her eyes: Can ya kill me now?  
**Phoenix: I don't own Bleach…

A strange feeling of fear overcame me as I was walking home. I let out a raspy breath and hid behind a corner as a large inhuman _thing_ walked by. It had three horns on its head and black wings folded over his body. His four feet were covered in red liquid, "Blood…" I bit my lower lip and silently scooted closer to the door of another house.

-**Unborn Phoenix** and Phoenix awesomely present to you-

I quickly shut my eyes and ran to the door. The large thing with the mask ran after me, "Open the door!" I was surprised to see that the door had actually opened, but ignored the fact. I stumbled into the house and slammed the door closed, "You can see them." I panted and looked up at my savior, "Who are you?"

"I… I'm Nira Kurosaki… Who are you?" The boy in front of me turned slightly, "You're related to Ichigo?" I widened my eyes, "How do you know my cousin?" The boy turned his head, "Go over there, the hollow will come through the walls soon." I silently obeyed and peeked from behind the wall. I heard a loud crash and squinted to see what was in the dust.

I winced in pain when I heard a scream, "It's useless to hide, little girl." I bit my lower lip as a white tentacle crept around the corner and found its way in front of me. A boy walked around the corner and smirked, "Found you."

Truth: So It Begins

"Get away from me you freak!" I ran past him and turned so my back was against the wall. I spotted something in one of his other tentacles, "What did you do to him?!" The dark haired man cackled, "I've been revived, by another life force inside the earth. I've come ten times more powerful than ever! Which means I'm calling you all weak! Oops, did I say something wrong? Sorry!"

"Let go of him!" I was annoyed by the boy's attitude, "Or what? Luppi won't listen to you!" 'Luppi' ran forward with his sword drawn. I yelped and ducked down. I inhaled sharply and kicked the boy in the stomach. He growled and stumbled back, "You little brat!"

"Look who's talking!" I gripped the steel rod next to me and swallowed. Sweat poured down my brow and blurred my vision. I yelled and brought the steel object down. The boy easily caught it and threw me into the wall. I bit my lower lip to keep from shouting and found that it was bleeding.

Luppi cackled once more and threw the other boy into a pile of debris, "Hey!" My voice faltered and my vision began to fade. Luppi frowned, "What? You just met him, why do you care so much?" I backed down and looked away. Luppi chuckled maliciously and brought something down on my head. I yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

_I opened my eyes slowly and saw a bird rise from the fire that surrounded me. I looked around, "What? Who are you? What are you?" The bird scoffed, "We should be asking you the same thing! What are you doing? You're not weak, you could have beat that girly guy!"_

_"I'm not strong! Not at all!" I lowered my gaze to the floor, "I can't even protect anything. I just involve people and get them hurt…" The phoenix screeched, "You idiot! Don't you get it? We can help you!" I looked up, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Haven't you ever wondered why people are always warm when you're near?" I paused, "I'm not following…" The bird landed and folded its wings around itself, "Have you really no idea? You think this is all a dream, but you don't know what you're getting into. If you want to become strong, then will yourself to."_

_"I can't!" The bird roared, "You can! With our help, you must shout it out! Unsheathe us!" I grit my teeth and held onto a small sword, "I… I…"_

_"Do it!" I pulled on the small hilt, "Release us!"_

I opened my eyes quickly to see that I was in the comfort of my own room. My emerald eyes scanned the room for any dangers, and my feet kicked the sheets off of me. I jumped out of bed and stretched out a bit, "It was that dream again." I yawned and wiped the small tear from my eye.

I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the stairs… Or would have if I didn't put my hands in front of me and jumped onto the floor, "Morning Mom!" A brown haired woman turned and beamed at me, "Good morning Nira! Today, you're going to Karakura High, so remember to behave!"

"Seriously Mom, you're taking this new start thing a bit too seriously! Besides, Ichigo will be there. I'll be fine." I bit into the buttery toast and glanced at the clock, "Wow, it's already seven thirty." I smiled and nibbled on the rest of my breakfast, savoring the last bits of the food, "Ah, sweet food. Too bad I'll be eating jail food from now on."

"I am tired of your sarcasm, dear." I smiled, "And I yours." My mother smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh yeah, I got a letter about something. From Ichigo." I blinked, "Ugh, if that boy is in trouble again, he'll answer to my fist." My mother sighed, "I actually wonder if you're really twelve at times."

"Hey, not my fault I have to learn to protect myself because I skipped grades and everybody there is older than me!" Mother smiled, "You'll manage. After all, you are my daughter." I chuckled and lifted myself off of the chair, "Sure, Mom." I walked over to the desk and picked up the small white letter.

**Nira, I really don't think you should be here. It's too dangerous for you to be here. Please, try to convince your mother to go back to America! There's just no way that you can survive here, in Karakura. This place just isn't meant to be for a girl like you. In this small town, people are endangered by things they've never seen or heard of. Leave this place Nira, it's not what you've been looking for, trust me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ichigo K.**

I narrowed my eyes and ripped up the letter, "He thinks I can't protect myself… Well he's in for a big surprise. I'm leaving Ma!" I scooped up my bag and left for the door, "Oh! Before I forget! Nira, your father told me to give something to you."

"Hmm? Dad?" My mother nodded happily and handed me the package, "Umm, I think you had better take it upstairs. I'll open it later." My mother looked quizzically at me before nodding and walking up the steps. I grumbled incoherently and opened the small wooden door.

I walked up the low hill to the school, "Nira?" I looked behind me and saw a very pale Ichigo, "Hey Ichi-nee! Don't think I'm going to be leaving, because I've decided to stay here." He held his head and pointed at me, "Fine, but you're going to have to do something about your fighting."

"What's wrong with it?" Ichigo sighed and walked forward, "Well, Aunt May said you were fighting a bit too much at your old school." I frowned and walked alongside him, "Not my fault those jerks cut off my hair." Ichigo chuckled quietly, "So that's why your hair is shorter than before."

"I can tell that's sarcasm Ichigo. That was three years ago anyway. Why would Ma talk about that?" Ichigo shrugged, "Hey, this is a new start for the both of you. So you had better get used to it." I stuck my tongue out and wrinkled my nose, "Not to a very good start though."

"It'll get better, I hope." I looked at the orange haired teen, "Ichigo, what did you mean by it wasn't safe here?" Ichigo stopped briefly and quickened his pace afterwards, "Nothing. Just some gang activity lately." I narrowed my eyes at my cousin, fully aware that he had just lied, but said no more.

We arrived at the school and I widened my eyes, "It's huge!" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Is it? I never thought of it like that… Oh well, you're classes are the same as mine. Come on, I want you to meet some of my friends." I raised an eyebrow, "So now the cold and icy prince has been melted and he found friends?"

"Hey! I am not a cold and icy prince!" I laughed, "That's what you think Ichigo." I followed my grumbling cousin and hummed a small tune to myself. Ichigo perked up, "That song…" I chuckled, "It's the song dad sang to us, when we were living together."

"Ah, no wonder it was familiar." I nodded solemnly, "He hasn't been home lately, and I think he's sick too. I just wish he didn't have to work so hard." Ichigo looked at me, "Hey, don't worry. If anything happens, you and Aunt May can always stay at our house." I shook my head, "Nah, you guys shouldn't really bother with our family's matter."

"Your family is my family." I looked down, "Ichigo, I've been sensing weird auras lately. They get stronger and stronger, but they always disappear before I can get to them. It's like playing tag with an invisible person." Ichigo looked into the sky so I couldn't see his expression, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"You too Ichigo. Your aura is very strong now." He grinned at me, "That's cause I'm older. Now let's get to class, the sooner the better." I smiled and ran forward, "Well hurry up then!" Ichigo smiled and we began to race to the classroom.

Ichigo entered the classroom panting, "I got here first!" I pouted, "No fair Ichi-nee! You knew where the class was." He scratched his head, "Hey, you're the one who didn't come to the open school day." I looked up thoughtfully, "That's true, ne…"

"Hey Ichigo!" A black haired girl went up to Ichigo, "Hey Tatsuki…" I widened my eyes, "Tatsuki!" I hugged the girl fondly, "Wah! I haven't seen you in five years!" Tatsuki blinked, "N-Nira?" I nodded, "Yes!" She smiled and hugged me back, "I missed you too Nira! Your brother has been awfully rude lately, and needs some straightening up!"

"I do not!" I rolled my eyes playfully, "Of course Ichigo! You were always in trouble." Ichigo sighed in utter defeat, "Sheesh, it's not good to pick on your own cousin you know."

"Cousin? I didn't know you had one." I looked at the girl and cocked my head, "Who's that, Ichigo? Your girlfriend?" Ichigo fumed, "No, she isn't Nira. She's just a friend." I sighed and turned to shake my head, "She's a girl and a friend." Ichigo frowned, "Kurosaki! I've been looking for you!"

"Huh? Ishida?" I looked at the newcomer with distaste, "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked Ishida. Said boy panted, "It's about Soul Society." I perked up and listened intently, "The captain of the tenth division and his fuku-taichou are here. Plus two other seated shinigamis."

"Huh? That would be… There would have to be a problem then." I looked away from the two, getting bored with the conversation. I walked over to the window and looked out, "She never told me her name either…"

_Would you be talking about me, mistress?_

I scowled.

**Who else would I be talking about?**

_It's true you don't know my name, but knowing it would be very dangerous for both you and your friends._

**Friends? What friends? They are in America, and I'm on the other side of the world.**

_-Sigh- Mistress, please calm yourself. There is no need to get angry. Know that when you learn my name, the destruction of others will follow when you summon me._

The voice in my head faded and I brought my hand to my waist, "Nira." I turned and smiled cheerfully, "What is it?" Ichigo turned to the clock, "It's about time to get into our seats. I nodded and sat in a nearby seat. I looked out the window and gazed longingly at the blue sky above.

It was right before lunch when the bell rang, "Umm, go to the roof and wait for me Nira. Tatsuki will be there too." I looked at Ichigo strangely before marching toward the door, "Oh, before I forget Ichigo! Ma wants to talk to you."

"What about?" I shrugged, "If I knew, I'd tell you." I turned and walked out the door… Or rather bumped into a person. I fell to the floor, "Ouch." I looked up and paused to stare into the sky blue eyes staring into my emerald ones, "Toushiro…"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, for your information. Who is she?" The boy rudely pointed at me and I glared at him, "She's Nira Kurosaki, my cousin from America." I stood up and dusted myself off. I walked right past the shady group and gave one last glare to 'Toushiro.'

I kicked the gate and it rattled, "Who does that ungrateful brat think he is!" I growled and punched the wall. It crumbled under the pressure, "I'm starting to think this isn't a spar anymore." Tatsuki dodged another of my hits, "Sorry Suki, it's just that I'm so angry at him!"

"Well don't take it out on me!" She ducked, "I usually transfer my anger into my energy, so that I give more powerful blows." I tripped Tatsuki and caught her, "Sorry for giving you a hassle." She sat upright, "Not your fault. That guy gets on my bad side too."

"Ugh. You have no idea!" I sat down and leaned against the gate, "Ne, Nira-chan." I looked at the orange haired girl I came to know as Orihime, "What is it Hime?" She shook her head, "N-Nothing! It's just that… Kurosaki-kun told me that you could also see spirits."

"That's true." I closed my eyes, "I can see them, and even touch them. I even have the energy to channel them." I opened my eyes and looked at my right hand, "With this hand…" I lifted it, "I've… done so many things…"

"Nira?" I looked up and saw Ichigo, "Hey Ichi, what is it?" He looked down, "Actually, some people want to talk to you. They're my friends, so you don't have to worry." I glanced behind Ichigo and saw that same white haired boy. I grit my teeth but reluctantly stood.

I sat in a seat and looked up at the six people in front of me. The white haired boy waved his hands in my face and I attempted to bite him. He reared his hand back just in time, "She **can** see us." He frowned, "That's not good."

"Hey! I have a name you know!" I growled and the boy just looked away from my face. The orange haired woman smiled, "I'm Rangiku, and this is Hitsugaya. That bald one over there is Ikkaku, and the guy with the peacock accessories is Yumichika. The red haired one is Renji, and the girl is Rukia."

"…Why is it bad that I can see you?" Hitsugaya spared a glance at me, but soon averted his gaze. He opened his mouth slowly, "You're going to be targeted, by masked creatures." I narrowed my eyes, "I know about those already. They're called hollows, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Renji growled. I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm not sure. I've seen them around a lot, and that's why we moved here. I found out they were hollows in a dream. I remember someone explaining something to me… and…"

"…What?" I gripped the ends of my jacket and looked down, "That's all…" I could feel Hitsugaya glare daggers into my head. I glared back at him, "Well then Toushiro, explain to me why I'm being targeted." Said boy had a vein pop, "It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Now, now…" Rangiku tried to reason with the boy. Rukia turned to me, "People with high spiritual pressures have good tasting souls to the hollows. They will go after you no matter where you are."

"Then… But why?" Rukia looked down, "Hollows eat souls to ease their own pain, only creating more in their true hearts for killing the innocent. Their grieving never ends until they're souls are sent to Soul Society." I looked down again, "What about the gigantic gates… And that wretched stink of blood? Is that the ceremony of going to Soul Society?"

"You've seen… Hell's Gate?" I bit my lip, "That's what it is? Then… I feel bad for them…" I closed my eyes to try to ignore the tears falling down my cheeks, "Nira…" Ichigo tried to approach me, but I turned.

I sighed heavily, "I'm fine…" A hand gripped my shoulder and I followed it to be an unexpected one. The pale finger wiped the small tear away, "When people cry, it hardly means that they're okay. You have to be careful. Watch for any nearby hollows." I looked into the expressionless face of Toushiro, "You…"

"It was an order to protect you, and making you cry is hurting you emotionally." I widened my eyes, and soon narrowed them. I hit him on the head, "So you did that just for a- You are so rude!"

"What's your problem!" I growled, "You! You selfish all work no play addict!" Toushiro frowned, "How would you know what I do?" I glared, "Please, that order your following is against your own will. You probably would give your life for it."

"Don't be so cocky." He hissed. I grit my teeth, "As if!" I stormed out the room and threw my hands into the air, "Honestly! Some people need to take others' feelings into consideration!"

"Nira!" I turned and glared at Ichigo, "If I knew better Ichigo Kurosaki, I would think you were hiding this from me all along!" Ichigo blinked, "What are you talking about?" I growled, "You have a -somewhat- steady rate of spiritual pressure, or whatever they call it! It feels like what they have! You're a shinigami too, aren't you?"

"Nira, you don't understand! These hollows will kill your friends if you don't learn to suppress your reiatsu!" I grit my teeth and turned. I ran down the long hallway quickly, ignoring the protests of my cousin.

I panted and leaned on the wall for support. I widened my eyes when I sensed a spike of spiritual pressure. I popped open a candy dispenser and swallowed the small candy, "Where is it…" I looked sideways and ran left.

The hollow roared, "Where are you little girl?" I stepped behind the large gorilla-like hollow, "Over here you overgrown monkey!" I held the long spear on my back and swung it in front of me, "Let's see you take the heat!"

"Graar!" The hollow charged at me and I flash stepped behind it. I stabbed it in the face and swerved my hand upward so it cut the mask in half. I let the white pieces fall onto the ground, "Hnn. You can fight hollows, with a zanpakto no less." I turned swiftly and looked through the strands of my red hair, "I have no business with you."

"But I do with you." The long slender fingers wrapped around my thin wrist. I bit my lower lip, "Let go of me…" Toushiro shook his head, "You'll just run away." I looked at him through the tears that appeared on my face, "Let go, please!" With that, my aura burst out and knocked the thirteen-year-old boy back into the wall. I grit my teeth as wings of fire burned through my back and spew my blood onto the floor.

I fell to my knees when the transformation was complete. He first looked at my wings, then at my eyes. He looked one last look at my wings before looking into my green eyes once more with a strange mixture of curiosity and fear.

**Unborn Phoenix: This is scary, even for me  
**Phoenix: We just have to… Get used to it…

Next time on 'Truth:'

"I… I'll go back."

"Don't listen to him Kurosaki!" I looked at the white haired boy in my hands, "Don't go to that side! It's evil! The Sotaichou won't accept this!"

"What do you people care?" I let Toushiro onto the ground, "I'm sorry to do this, but it's for the best." Toushiro gripped the hilt of his sword, "I'll have to stop you then!" I turned around, trying to hide the tears that urged to fall from my eyes. I laughed softly, "You think I want to do this?"

"Tis great choice, ne? Yer lil Soul Society won't be destroyed. An' we'll have one of our own back." Toushiro grabbed my shoulder, "What is he talking about?" I looked into Toushiro's eyes, "I don't want to do this, I'm so sorry… Burn your way through sunlight and air,

**My Sword Kikoou**

Phoenix: That's the title of the next chapter, please review for me, ne?  
**Unborn Phoenix twitches: You mean… 'us.'  
**Phoenix: Whatevs -rolls eyes-


	2. My Sword Kikoou

**Unborn Phoenix: We don't own Bleach! Kubo Tite does!**  
Phoenix: But I own this story –wink- On with the show!

I looked away, "Just go away! Get away from me!" I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes, "I have to bring you back." I gripped the wooden part of my spear, "I don't want to go back." Toushiro sighed, "You have to." I glared at him weakly, "No I don't, you can't make me."

"I will bring you back, no matter what."

**-Unborn Phoenix** and Phoenix present-

Toushiro unsheathed his sword, "I talked to the head, and he wants me to bring you back." I stood and faced him. I held my spear out, "Then try to get me! Split into two and fly through the air!" I split the spear into two and let the white light envelope me in heat.

Truth: My Sword Kikoou

I held two black daggers in both my hands, "C'mon!" Toushiro growled quietly and held his sword in front of him, "Get ready!" He ran forward and I jumped behind him. I ran up the wall and turned swiftly, "For what?" I cut the line holding the telephone pole and let it fall.

Toushiro barely dodged the metal object and winced in pain when he stepped forward. I smirked as I held my one dagger in my left hand. The other dagger was stuck in his side, "You play dirty."

"It's survival for me. If you're not helping me, you're against me." I ran forward and swung my other dagger in an attempt to kill Toushiro. He ducked at the last second and pulled out the dagger with little difficulty. He threw my weapon back at me and I caught it with ease, "That's it you Chibi!"

"What did you just call me?!" I growled and ran forward quickly. He dodged my punch and disappeared, "Wha? Where'd he go?" I looked around and widened my eyes, "There!" I jumped to my left and he crashed down on my right. He held his sword in front of him, "You made me do this… Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

"Stab with your blood stained edge!" I hit my daggers together and they formed a katana. It was thin and stained red, "You're not getting away from me." I widened my eyes when I saw the large ice dragon. It had red eyes and created a chilling feeling, "…How… Did you do that?"

"Your zanpakto didn't tell you its name?" I grit my teeth and spit to my side, "I don't need her name to defeat you!" I ran forward and dodged as the dragon charged me. I jumped over it and solidified the air under me. I ran forward and raised my sword, "Die!"

"Not so fast!" Smoke blocked the path between me and Toushiro, "What the?" I looked to my right and saw Rangiku, "I won't let you kill my captain!" I frowned, "You people just keep on coming…"

**Why won't you tell me your name?**

…_Do you really wish to know my name so badly?_

**I need to know it. I can't be beat here, I won't!**

_I can tell you this child, I will not tell you my name until the time is right._

I growled, "Why?" I glared at the two in front of me with a killing aura. Black light blurred my vision, and I felt my shoulder connect with something hard.

_-I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in a dark dimension. I tried to speak, but my voice seemed to have been lost. I tried to move around, but my feet were glued to the ground. I tried to scream, but still my voice could not find its way out._

_*You cannot speak in this place, Mistress. It is what you would call a hometown. We make the rules here*_

_I looked up and saw a large fire inside a golden pot. I opened my mouth in surprise._

_*We will allow you the things you can do in your world, but one false thing will send you back. It is time, Mistress. That you learn our name*_

_I didn't know if it was joy or anger, but something made me move forward. I walked up the glass steps to look inside the pot. Letters slowly rose from the fire and spiraled toward the sky. I looked up and opened my mouth to speak the word before me-_

"Nira!" I opened my eyes and gasped, "I-Ichi?" I looked at my orange haired cousin, "Thank goodness you're alright, don't scare me like that!" I sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"You were missing since lunch!" I widened my eyes, "But I was fighting Toushiro the whole time, and the orange haired woman. Then I blacked out, and I woke up here. Where could I have gone?" Ichigo looked quizzically at me, "Toushiro did bring you here, but he told me he found you blacked out in the street."

"That boy has some explaining to do." I narrowed my eyes and looked at my cousin, "Where does he live?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "It's fine, but we should get downstairs. Yuzu won't give us any dinner if we're late for it." I shoved the covers off of me and looked on the floor sadly. I waited until I was sure Ichigo was in the kitchen before I stood.

I opened the closet door, "What are you doing here?" Rukia looked up from her cell phone, "Oh! Umm, Nira, was it? I'm bunking here." I looked at Rukia with confusion, "Huh? Wait, that's not what I was… Arg!" I held my head and pointed at her, "Just tell me where that white haired boy lives! I have to ask him something!"

"He doesn't really live all that far away. Just up those blocks and turn right until you find a small house with a Japanese sliding door." I sighed angrily and opened the candy dispenser, swallowing the candy inside. I jumped out the window and ran toward the direction of where Rukia had pointed.

I panted as I had finally found the house Rukia was talking about. You see, I'm not much of a directional kind of person. I always found my way around with following my friends or a hollows reaitsu.

I walked up to the door and knocked slowly. It took a while before the large doors opened. I paused at the sight before me. He was rubbing his right eyes with his right hand and his hair was wet down, "Hmm? Who're you?"

"I'm Nira Kurosaki." He stopped rubbing his eye and looked at me with a serious look in his eyes, "Why are you here?" I growled, "Why did I get home so late? I should've woken up a few minutes later too!"

"Stop shouting! I'm tired, and it's a really hot night, so come in." He walked back inside the house and I blinked. I grumbled and walked in.

"I brought you to see the head, but not in person." He pointed to a large T.V.-like thing. I nodded in understanding, "Oh, but how did you keep me asleep? I usually just wake up a few minutes later I faint, no matter what. That dream was short too-"

"A dream?" I nodded sleepily, "The big fire inside that golden pot was speaking to me, and it threw letters into the air too." Toushiro bit his lower lip, which I thought was a very cute action. He turned around and clicked a small button on the screen. I fell back when a strange man appeared. He looked at Toushiro, "What is it?"

"I need to see the Sotaichou." The man frowned, "He's not here right now-"

"It's important." He snapped. I looked back and forth at the man and Toushiro, "Fine." The man on the screen disappeared and Toushiro turned to me, "What were the letters that the fire threw up?"

"I can't remember very well, but the first letter was an H… Then she-" Toushiro cut me off rudely, "She?" I nodded angrily, "The fire was probably my sword. She said she was the element of fire."

"Hmm… What was the second letter?" I yawned, "It was a Y, no doubt." Toushiro sat down on the couch and looked at me with a strange look. I looked at the screen and saw that an old man just appeared, "Captain Hitsugaya, what is so urgent?"

"Your da- Kurosaki here had a dream, that included fire inside a golden pot. It threw letters into the sky, and both of us think it's the zanpakto's name." The old man coughed, "That is likely, but what of the zanpakto's background?" Toushiro folded his arms, and I couldn't help staring at his cold posture.

He spoke a few moments later, "She uses different kinds of weapons: swords, daggers, and spears even. She also told me that her zanpakto told her that it consists of the element of fire."

"And light." I spoke up softly. The old man looked at me curiously, "Hmm?" I swallowed, "She told me that she uses fire and light to attack her enemies. She said she has also… slain many." I looked down sadly, "Something I have done as well in this life and the past one."

"You need not worry, child. You're still very young, and aging every day." I looked up at the old man with a burning frustration, "I am not young! I can very well fend for myself!" Toushiro scoffed and stood from the green couch, "Please. Sotaichou, when will she be going to Soul Society?"

"It's no secret, but she must come when you do. You now have another person added to your scouting team, Captain." The old man turned, "Ah yes, I forgot to mention that things have not been going very well."

"I can see that." Toushiro remarked coldly, "Yes, but there seems to be Espada ranks charging toward you right now." The screen blacked out and Toushiro groaned, "I am not a night person at all." He mumbled and retrieved his sword, "Come with me."

"I won't follow your orders!" I hissed, "You have to and you will!" Toushiro grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door, "Rangiku! It's an Espada alert!" I heard a faint shout and narrowed my eyes, "Use your Shikai, if you can." I growled, "I won't use it."

"Why not? There are a lot of people in danger right now." I retrieved my hand and rubbed my wrist, "Everyone… They'll die." Toushiro muttered things under his breath, "Fine. But if we die its your fault." I frowned and noticed that other auras were approaching, "It's a strong hollow."

"They're Espadas, the highest form of a hollow." I gripped the handle of my sword and brought it out, "Fly freely through the air." I stretched out my katana so it took the form of a bow, "Fire arrow." I tapped the air and an arrow dipped into view.

I fit the arrow into my bow and aimed it in the air, "Find them." I released the arrow and it burned. It swerved around a corner and disappeared, "What are you doing?" Toushiro asked as his comrades ran up to us, "I'm tracking them. With my arrow, it'll severely damage them."

"Their skin is different and a lot harder than normal skin." I smirked and put the bow to my side, "Doesn't mean a burning diamond arrow can't pierce it." Rangiku widened her eyes, "An arrow made of diamonds?!"

"Well, it's artificially made _from_ diamonds. The material, I mean. I used the artificial diamond material to create the arrow." I explained shortly, "Here they come." I heard a roar and my arrow returned to my hand, "They're here for business…" I grimaced and held my bow out, "Another arrow?"

"Reach for the skies." I stretched out the bow so it became a spear, "I like to behead my enemies, thank you." Renji felt his neck, "I like my head _on_." I chuckled faintly, "You wuss."

"What was that?!" I ran forward and jumped up just in time to see someone round the bend. I stabbed my spear down and caught the man's arm, "Who d'you think you are?" The man threw his arm to the side and I pulled my spear. I kicked the man in the face and pulled my spear out, "So yer da one who shot da arrow, ne?"

"Who are you?" Another man rounded the bend with his arms behind his head, "Jus' yer average Arrancar, ne?" I growled, "Hein." Said man smiled, "It's nice t' see ya again, Nira."

"What do you want?" I spat venomously, "Aizen-sama wants ya t' come on back, ne. The mission's finished." He replied seriously, "Tell him I won't come back." I growled, "I have to settle my own things here."

"Das not no good, ne." He looked up so I couldn't see his eyes, "I told ol' Aizen dat I'd bring ya back no matter what happened…" He glared at me, "So I trust ya'll come back now, ne?" He spat his cero at me and I reflected it, "Over my dead body!"

"Den dat's da way it'll be, ne?" He ran forward and our swords clashed, "Why won't ya come on back, Nira? You don't belong here, ne?" He teased. I narrowed my eyes and swiftly threw the man back, "I don't belong in Hueco Mundo either." I held the pendant around my neck, "Yer still lookin' fer dat person? Face it Nira, she's dead."

"You don't know anything, she's not dead!" I growled and spun my spear, "Split into two and fly through the air!" I ran forward and aimed both daggers at Hein, "Yer still too slow." He was suddenly right beside me, and his sword rested at my neck.

I waited there, "Go on and kill me." Hein chuckled, "Now why d'you think I'd wanna do dat, ne?"

"Kurosaki!" Toushiro ran forward and attempted to stab Hein, "Don't!" I used flash step to get him away from there. Hein frowned as he held his sword right where Toushiro should have been, "Can I ask why yer helpin' dem cap'ns, ne?"

"I'm not helping them, I just… Think they have the information on her." Hein cackled, "We dun even have dat kinda info, ya think dey do?" I bit my lower lip, "I… I'll go back."

"Don't listen to him Kurosaki!" I looked at the white haired boy in my hands, "Don't go to that side! It's evil! Sotaichou won't accept this!"

"What do you people care?" I let Toushiro onto the ground, "I'm sorry to do this, but it's for the best." Toushiro gripped the hilt of his sword, "I'll have to stop you then!" I turned around, trying to hide the tears that urged to fall from my eyes. I laughed softly, "You think I want to do this?"

"Tis great choice, ne? Yer lil Soul Society won't be destroyed. An' we'll have one of our own back." Toushiro grabbed my shoulder, "What is he talking about?" I looked into Toushiro's eyes, "I don't want to do this, I'm so sorry… Burn your way through sunlight and air, my sword Kikoou."

Phoenix: Did you know?  
**Unborn Phoenix: What?  
**Phoenix: Sokyoku's real name is Kikoou  
**Unborn Phoenix: So that's why it's Kikoou… Wait a second, that means…  
**Phoenix smiles evilly: That's right **Unborn,** she is the controller of the so called untamable Sokyoku  
**Unborn Phoenix: What happens if she uses Shikai??? O.o**  
Phoenix: You know, I made up the Shikai and the Bankai… So it won't be 100% accuracy, but it never said what the Shikai and Bankai is in the episodes/chapters, so I had to improvise…  
**Unborn Phoenix: Usually, I'm the one improvising and making my readers upset…  
**Phoenix: Umm, that's not a good thing…  
**Unborn Phoenix: It isn't?**  
Phoenix: Yeah  
**Unborn Phoenix: But I watch you suffer because you're friends hate you for the somewhat strange cliffhangers… HAHA!  
**Phoenix: !!! That's what you were up to?! Get over here!

-Please excuse the short intermission-

Phoenix: Umm, please, please, PLEASE! Review for me, ne?

Next time on 'Truth:'

"I thought I could trust you…" I watched as the man chuckled and walked over to me, "Trust? When have I ever done anything to make you trust me?"

"…You…" I hung my head in despair, "That's right, I've done nothing. It was your fault for being too trusting. We don't need you here anymore." I grit my teeth and let the tears flow freely out of me, "But, you were like a father to me!"

"I took you in, yes. I trained you harshly and put you through life threatening missions, is that what a father would do?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" I looked up at the white haired boy and winced in pain. The look he gave me was not what I had hoped for. It wasn't sympathy, it was anger. I could tell. I mean, I would be angry if I saw the person who tried to kill me.

He kneeled down, holding the white umbrella above both our heads. He glared right into my eyes, "Why did you come back here?" I slowly lifted my arms and placed one of my daggers in his folded palms, "If you hate me… Please Toushiro…

**_Just Erase me_**

Phoenix: So that's the title of the next chapter… Like it?  
**Unborn Phoenix: Nope  
**Phoenix: !!!


	3. Just Erase Me

Phoenix: We don't own Bleach, so don't killz us plz!!! :3  
**Unborn Phoenix: Here's the story…**

"Burn your way through sunlight and air, Kikoou." I held out my two daggers and a pillar of fire crashed down on me. I grit my teeth as wings sprout out of my back, and the daggers elongated. They formed together and formed a spear the size of a pike.

Everyone stared as I spun my spear and blew the fire out with one flick of my wrist, "**So sorry to keep you waiting.**" I smiled in a fake way, "Nira, no… Who are you?" I laughed, "**You are right and wrong to say that I'm not Nira. I ****am**** her, **_**half**_** of her.**"

-**Unborn Phoenix **and Phoenix present-

"What have you done to Nira!" Toushiro held his sword out dangerously, "**My, my, my, what a temper. You should find another way to let out your anger, boy.**" I swung my spear and grazed his cheek, "**Too slow.**" I swung it toward him and he ducked a split second after it cut his arm, "**Hehe, this is quite fun. Been quite a time since I've been let out.**"

-Truth: Just Erase me-

"What are you… talking about?" Toushiro asked me as he held his furiously bleeding arm, "**I'm saying, Nira feels what I feel. These are her feelings at the bottom of her heart.**" I smiled and walked over to Toushiro, unable to control my own body. The sickening part was that I did think these things. Deep down in my heart, this is what I wanted. I was disgusted at myself for thinking these horrible thoughts.

She -I'm referring to myself in third person when my other side is out- held her sword dangerously at Toushiro's throat, "**She's saying… She wants to kill you.**"

"You're wrong!" Toushiro shouted. Nira frowned and pulled her arm back, "**Pitiful, you don't know when to stop.**" Nira plunged her sword forward, "…"

"K-Kurosaki?" Toushiro widened his eyes as tears slowly began to slide down my cheek, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Toushiro…" I grit my teeth, "Hein, let's go." I put Kikoou to my side, "You said the letters were H and Y!"

"Don't you get it? I lied to you." I walked through the rift in dimensions and swallowed the lump in my throat, "Goodbye… Everyone." The rift closed and I was thrown into the darkness below me. I was no longer bound by the chains of guilt... Or so I thought.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Father, "Dad…" I sat up quickly, "How was the Human World, Nira?" I hung my head in slight depression, "…Nothing happened. I am able to now use Shikai though."

"Good." He replied shortly and placed the glass vial on the counter, "Nira, why are you crying?" I blinked and touched the cold tears that I didn't even notice, "Oh. It's probably because I'm happy. I'm back… I'm home." I bit my tongue, "I'll be fine really. There's no need for you to be concerned with me right now father."

"…If that's what you say. You are dismissed Nira, you may go back to your quarters if you'd like to." I bowed slightly, "Okay." I turned on my heel and slowly walked out of the room, "Aizen-sama!" A man ran into the room and almost knocked me down, "What is it, Yammy?"

"There seems to be a breach! Some soul is wandering around Hueco Mundo, and it has the power of a captain!" I looked up in bewilderment, "That is bad news… Nira, please go check this out." I turned my head toward Father, "Of course, father. I shall be back soon."

"Yammy, call for a meeting."

"Yes, sir." I quickly walked out of the room and tried to locate the soul. I was disappointed to find it was not the cold touch of the tenth captain, "You're back." I heard the flat reply of a familiar voice, "…Ulquiorra." I knew the fourth Espada was right behind me, "What do you want?" I turned to get a look at the other, "I am going to leave soon."

"What are you doing here?" He asked monotonously, "That wouldn't be your business." He slightly narrowed his eyes and I turned so I couldn't see him, "Do you actually think you belong in Hueco Mundo?" I widened my eyes and turned around. The fourth Espada was already gone by then.

I used shunpo to catch up to my opponent, "Who are you?" I asked and accusingly pointed at the strange man, "Hmm? You must be Mr. Kurosaki's cousin, nice to meet you. What are you doing here, may I ask?"

"I'm from here, how do you know Ichi?" The man with the hat held a finger to his lips, "I can't give you personal information on a customer." I grimaced, "Let me ask you again, who are you?"

"Urahara Kisuke, at your service. I'm merely here to gather a bit of information." I frowned and unsheathed Kikoou, "You're not welcome here." Urahara raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, is that Kikoou?" I nodded hesitantly.

The man sighed, "You know, Sokyoku has gone missing in Soul Society. I was told that of course." I narrowed my eyes, "Your point?" Urahara pushed his hat down so I couldn't see his eyes, "Kikoou is the true form of our executioner, Sokyoku."

"Are you assuming that I _stole_ a gigantic spear?" I almost lost it, "No, no. I'm saying that maybe, Sokyoku and or Kikoou _belong_ to you. That's a good thing, so you should worry not." I growled, "That's enough from you." I ran forward and swung my sword at the man. He flash stepped far away, "Sorry, I've got no time to lose, you know? I have customers waiting at me shop."

"Get back here coward!"

"Nira." I turned to see three Espadas, "Halibel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra. What are you guys doing here?" I asked as my eyes flashed and changed into a golden yellow, "We are here to bring you back to Aizen-sama. He orders to speak with you."

"I have no more business with Father today! Tell him I'm busy!" Halibel shook her head and put her hands to her side. I knew she was ready to fight but relaxed my shoulders, "It's very important. It concerns your zanpakto too."

"I don't need you to criticize me!" Nnoitra swung his sword forward, "If you're not going to cooperate, we're just going to have to bring you by force." Grimmjow also took a battle stance, "I don't think so."

"What?" I turned, "Aizen-sama needs her to be unscathed during the process." Something hard hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground. I lifted myself up, but something kicked me back down, "Inject this into her, Aizen-sama said it would help with the operation."

"What operation?" I asked as I felt my vision blur, "Aizen-sama plans to extract your dark half from you." I cursed quietly and fell to the drowsiness that stuck to me like glue.

I woke up once again in the same room, only I was staring at myself, "What the heck? Where am I?" I tried to move, but the chains on my wrists bound me to the wall. I looked around for anybody, "Father! What are you doing here?" The man turned and smiled wickedly, "Hello again Nira, I thought it best for you to see my new creation. Better for you to be the first to try it."

"What does it do?" I asked as I hung my head in frustration, "Well, it takes your dark side from you and creates your clone. You can call her your evil twin of somewhat. I just need the works inside you now to create her."

"What are you…" Father put his hands on my clone's shoulders, "She's not complete. I just need to find what makes you live and put that into her." I widened my eyes in surprise, "I thought I could trust you…" I watched as the man chuckled and walked over to me, "Trust? When have I ever done anything to make you trust me?"

"…You…" I hung my head in despair, "That's right, I've done nothing. It was your fault for being too trusting. We don't need you here anymore." I grit my teeth and let the tears flow freely out of me, "But, you were like a father to me!"

"I took you in, yes. I trained you harshly and put you through life threatening missions, is that what a father would do?" I looked up at the man I used to look up to, "Why?" Father chuckled and bent down so he could whisper into my ear, "I said it before, we don't need you anymore."

"No!" Father ripped open my chest and tore my heart out. The last thing I saw was Father smiling the same way when I first saw him. When he was a happy man and content with just being a shinigami. When his mind had not yet been poisoned with evil plans to become the strongest. He wasn't the person I knew back then, he had changed since that day, I knew that and still... I followed him.

I opened my eyes slowly, knowing that I was now dead. Why Father had done such a thing is beyond me. I closed my eyes in despair and cried. I gripped my daggers tightly in my hands. I let the small tears fall down my cheek, and watched as they fell to the floor.

It was then that it started to rain. I let my hair take in the moisture, and didn't care that I was soaking wet. Suddenly, the rain stopped. I blinked once, waiting to be drenched once more with the falling rain.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" I looked up at the white haired boy and winced in pain. The look he gave me was not what I had hoped for. It wasn't sympathy, it was anger. I could tell. I mean, I would be angry if I saw the person who tried to kill me.

He kneeled down, holding the white umbrella above both our heads. He glared right into my eyes, "Why did you come back here?" I slowly lifted my arms and placed one of my daggers in his folded palms, "If you hate me… Please Toushiro… Just erase me." He widened his eyes and let go of the small dagger, "What… Did you just say?"

"Toushiro, I know I almost killed you. Aren't you angry? I made you trust me, and then betrayed you in the end. I ask just this one thing, kill me. Erase my existence in this world, because I can't stand it."

"If you hate it so much, end it yourself." I looked up at Toushiro. His hair was now wet because he had earlier dropped the umbrella, "I… Whenever I touch Kikoou now, it reminds me of Father, and how much he _seemed_ to love me… I just can't do it!" I dropped my head and started to cry furiously.

A comforting hand lay on my back, "…Do you really want to die?" I looked up into the icy cold eyes, "Do you really want to throw it away? Isn't there at least one thing you want to do?"

"What are you talking about? I don't even have a heart anymore." I took Toushiro's hand in mine and placed it above my would-be heart, "I have nothing to live for." Toushiro sighed and rose to his feet. I heard the sound of metal scraping against the floor.

I slowly lifted my head to look at Toushiro, "If you really want it, then I'll do it." He spoke evenly, but somehow, I could tell that he was scared inside. He was going to kill a living human.

I opened my mouth, "One thing before you kill me Toushiro… Thank you." I opened my eyes to look at his face, but his eyes were downcast, and I couldn't see them. I laughed quietly, "It's ironic, to be killed by your own sword."

"Nira…" I kept my eyes closed, "Yes?" I looked at his face, which had tears flowing down. I widened my eyes, "Toushiro? Oh, right, you probably never killed someone before. I guess I'll just kill myself then, it'll be easier for you."

"You don't need another burden." He replied and swung his arm back, "I'm… sorry."

**Unborn Phoenix: Da da da dun!!!!  
**Phoenix: O.o Okay, I really don't know where this is going, but I'll try to think ahead…  
**Unborn Phoenix: You know, this working together thing wasn't such a bad idea  
**Phoenix: Now that I think about it, you're right  
**Unborn Phoenix: Maybe we should do it again sometime…  
****-**We look at each other-  
**Unborn **Phoenix: _**Nah**_

Next time on 'Truth:'

"What are you doing? What are you waiting for?" Facing downward, I released my sword and let the rain soak me through my shihakusho, "I… I don't know." The man opposite me just looked blankly at me, "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I… I thought that too, Byakuya."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

My blue eyes blinked toward Momo's direction, "Do you think the world would be a better place if spirits weren't alive?" She looked at me with curiosity, "Umm, I guess, why do you ask?" I just shrugged and turned the other way, "I don't know. Why do you think it would be better?"

"Huh? Oh, umm. I guess since we wouldn't have to hide from and kill hollows. What do you think, Toushiro?" I let my white hair cover my eyes and just lay there, unmoving, "Ne, are you okay?"

"…I'm fine." I bit my lower lip, unable to stand the pressure put on my shoulders. I noticed that Momo was walking toward me, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She turned me and widened her eyes, "Toushiro, you're…"

"I'm what?" She let out a held breath, "You're crying." I cringed and turned again, "It's natural to cry after yawning." I stubbornly said, "I wish I knew what you were crying for, then I could cry for you." I widened my eyes and grabbed Momo's shoulders, "No! Promise me… Promise me that… That you won't… Just…

**_ Please Don't Cry_**

Phoenix: That's it for the preview, so you just have to wait for the story  
**Unborn Phoenix: Oh man…  
**Phoenix: What is it?  
**Unborn Phoenix: I am so bored  
**Phoenix: …By the way my readers, the next chapter is told in Toushiro's POV, just to let you know so you're not confuzzled  
**Unborn Phoenix: Giving them words that don't exist is the most confuzzling!  
**Phoenix: But you're using them too!


	4. Please Don't Cry

Phoenix: Remember, this chapter is _**TOUSHIRO'S POV**_  
**Unborn Phoenix: Yeah, yeah, they get it already!  
**Phoenix: Also, I'm so very sorry! I said that I would update soon... but I got lazy... and told myself, 'I shouldn't work in such a condition because I'm so sick!' and then... well, in apology I am putting up two chapters... SORRY

The rain hit my head hard, and I hesitated for a while when she asked me that question. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were now yellow. I swung my hand back, "I'm… sorry." The tears ran down my cheek as I grit my teeth. I couldn't help it… I dropped the dagger, "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"What?" I opened my eyes abruptly and shielded them from the blinding light, "What's wrong Matsumoto-san?" I asked and swung my legs over the couch so I could get a better view of the stack of papers on my desk, "You really need to cut loose, why don't you come to the bar and have a drink, ne?"

-Phoenix and **Unborn Phoenix **present-

"First of all, I'm under age. Second, I'm too busy to deal with a bunch of drunks. Third, I can't go to the bar because the last time I did, I woke up with a major hangover. So just get out and leave me to my work."

"Fine, you're so mean taichou." I growled at her, "Just leave me alone!" I slammed the door closed once she was out and sat in my chair to sign all the useless stacks of paper. While I worked, I heard a voice.

…_Shiro…_

-Truth: Please Don't Cry-

I looked up to see if anyone was there, "Hmm…" I looked out the window into the crescent moon.

Toushiro…

I cringed as I recognized the voice. I shook my head, "I'm just hearing things." I signed another paper and ignored the pleadings that I heard.

_Find me, help me, I don't know what to do._

I slammed my hands down on the table and looked around.

_Help me Toushiro, you're the only one I can trust._

I grit my teeth and sighed the last paper in the stack, "Having that trust, then you betrayed it." I sighed angrily, "Why am I talking to a voice in my head?"

_I'm in the human world… I know I tried to kill you before…_

I clenched my fists and sighed in aggravation.

That wasn't me, please believe me…

I closed my eyes and threw my captain's cloak on my chair. I picked up Hyourinmaru and opened the gate to the human world, "I'm trying, believe me."

I ran through the streets as the rain pelted me, "Where are you, give me a hint at least." I muttered under my breath and ran even faster. I jumped over a puddle and heard a sharp cry of pain, "Nira?!" I quickened my pace as fast as I could and went in the direction of the sound.

I skidded past an alleyway and widened my eyes, "What are you doing, Byakuya?" I looked in horror at Byakuya who was holding Nira's neck and choking her, "Hello Hitsugaya-taichou. The Sotaichou noticed that you used the Senkaimon and knew what you were up to."

"He doesn't know anything!" I tackled Byakuya, who was unable to block because both his hands were around Nira's neck. He let go of Nira and fell down, "If you touch her again, I'll kill you!"

"He said Nira is dangerous now. She can use Shikai. We must kill her before she's able to use Bankai." I looked at Nira's figure, which was just simply lying there. She looked so weak and fragile, "I… I won't let you kill her!"

"It was an order, and I can't do anything but follow it." I growled, "Get away!" I took a stance in front of Nira to protect her, "Toushiro, leave me alone. The only reasons I called you hear was so you could take this, and…"

"What? And what?" I looked at Nira who just blankly stared back at me, "I want to say I'm sorry." I widened my eyes, "What are you doing? What are you waiting for?" Facing downward, I released my sword and let the rain soak me through my shihakusho, "I… I don't know." The man opposite me just looked blankly at me, "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I… I thought that too, Byakuya." Nira slowly held her hand up, "Nira, what are you doing?" She held my hand, "I want to give you, the privilege of killing me." I widened my eyes, "I want you to kill me, erase me. I'm no longer the person you know, Toushiro. I no longer have a heart."

"You will always have a heart!" I shouted, surprised by my own words. Byakuya took me by surprise and stabbed me in the shoulder, "If you don't move, I will kill you as well."

"I only want Toushiro to kill me. It's fair, because… I tried to kill him before. Please understand Byakuya…" I winced in pain when the sword was pulled out, "Fine. If he doesn't kill you within five minutes, I will."

"Deal." I turned to Nira, "What are you talking about? Why do you want to die?" Nira placed her dagger in my hands, "Please Toushiro, it's only fair. I can't stand to live anymore, that person will erase me if he learns that I'm still alive."

"If ripping your heart out doesn't work, what will?"

"Four minutes."

"Please Toushiro, just kill me." I shook my head, "That's impossible for me!" Nira let go of her dagger so I was only holding it, "Why is it impossible for you? Is it because you love me?"

"What? That's ridiculous!" I shouted as I felt my cheeks grow hot, "Toushiro, to kill me, you have to say the words I'm about to say." I blinked, "I, I don't want to kill you Nira." I looked down at the dagger, "I can't kill you… You were, you were my friend."

"Three minutes." Nira pulled me down so her lips were next to my ear, "Say from darkness you were born from, and the darkness that you lead. You are a candle's fire, which never burns forever. Though you have killed many, it's not your fault to sever. You are a fire, which is now dead."

"I don't want to kill you Nira!" I yelled as I pulled away from her, "You have to Toushiro, you're the only one I want to kill me." I bit my lower lip, "F…From darkness you were born… and the darkness that you lead."

"Two minutes." I grit my teeth, "You are a candle's fire, which never burns forever… Though you have killed many, it's not your fault to sever." I looked into Nira's eyes, which were yellow. I removed a hair from her eyes and held back the tears I wanted to cry so badly, "You are a fire…"

"…Please, Toushiro." I closed my eyes, "Which is now dead." I saw a bright light and swallowed the lump in my throat, "…She's gone. Her reaitsu is nowhere to be found." I finally let the tears out, "I killed her…"

"For the best. We must go back to Soul Society now." I rose to my feet reluctantly and opened my blue eyes to look at the empty space before me. I cursed and walked through the gate that Byakuya had summoned.

I woke up to a bright light, "Taichou, are you okay?" I looked up at my fukutaichou and sighed, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily, "What time is it?" The orange haired woman stood up, "Well, just to let you know… You have a captain's meeting in about ten minutes."

"What? And you didn't wake me up?!" I growled and grasped my haori. As I began to put the captain's cloak on, I bumped into another captain. I fell to the ground, "Hitsugaya-taichou! I see you're up and well."

"Being sick is your job. What are you doing at a captain's meeting?" Ukitake scratched the back of his head, "I just thought you might want some more candy!" I held my forehead, "Get someone to bring it to my room. I can't deal with any happiness right now."

"Hmm? What's wrong? Did something happen?" I ignored the pestering captain and moved on toward the first division barracks. I opened the large door and took my place in my line, "Now seeing that we are all here, we can begin." The Sotaichou moved his hands over a few candles, and a fire lighted them.

I saddened my eyes, "What is this about?" The old man looked at me, "Since Nira's reaitsu is gone, we have to track it down and get it before Aizen does." I shook my head, "I've seen her power, and it can't just be contained."

"I know that already. It's why… well, ordering her death was one of my faults. That's why we have to bring her back from the dead." I sighed in annoyance, "She was already dead. You can't bring someone back to life if they've died three times already."

"You are a crucial part to this plan." I looked at the old captain, "Are you crazy? I can't bring her back!" The Sotaichou glared, "You were the one who killed her, you are the only one who can bring her back."

"How?" I asked, "The Sokyoku. Go to Sokyoku hill and try to communicate with the bird." I shook my head, "I can't talk with other people's zanpaktos." The Sotaichou grumbled, "We'll try to get in contact with her. You get some rest, for you'll need it when we're done."

"Yes sir." I bowed and left the room silently, letting the large doors close behind me. I kicked the wall, "Tsk." I turned down the hallway and continued on my way to the squad ten barracks.

I lay on the floor and sighed, "Toushiro?" I blinked once, "It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Whatever, are you okay? You've been out of it for the past few days." My blue eyes blinked toward Momo's direction, "Do you think the world would be a better place if spirits weren't alive?" She looked at me with curiosity, "Umm, I guess, why do you ask?" I just shrugged and turned the other way, "I don't know. Why do you think it would be better?"

"Huh? Oh, umm. I guess since we wouldn't have to hide from and kill hollows. What do you think, Toushiro?" I let my white hair cover my eyes and just lay there, unmoving, "Ne, are you okay?"

"…I'm fine." I bit my lower lip, unable to stand the pressure put on my shoulders. I noticed that Momo was walking toward me, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She turned me and widened her eyes, "Toushiro, you're…"

"I'm what?" She let out a held breath, "You're crying." I cringed and turned again, "It's natural to cry after yawning." I stubbornly said, "I wish I knew what you were crying for, then I could cry for you." I widened my eyes and grabbed Momo's shoulders, "No! Promise me… Promise me that… That you won't… Just… Don't cry."

"Toushiro?" I let the small tears flow down my cheeks, "I don't need another person in my life to die… Not after what happened, especially that…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I turned away and sat on a chair, "I just need some time alone." Momo sighed, "Okay, I hope you'll recover." I looked up as I heard the wooden door close, "From what?" I laughed softly to myself, "What can I do?"

_Little dragon, there is not much you can do._

But… The old man said I was a crucial part to the ceremony.

_Yes, you are, but not in the way you think._

What are you talking about, Hyourinmaru?

_Your feelings were what made Nira contact you in the first place. Concentrate on her again, try to come into contact with her. You might find some answers._

Answers? To what? What are you saying?

_You will know soon, little one._

Soon when?

_In due time, little one… In due time._

I growled as the voice of the icy dragon disappeared. Despite my dislike for the annoying dragon, I closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate only on speaking with Nira. The way she would always listen to me…

…_**Iro… Shiro… Toushiro!**_

I opened my eyes quickly and looked around me, "Nira?"

_**Toushiro? Can you hear me?**_

Nira! Are you okay? I'm so sorry to have killed you, I would've done something else if…

_**Stop talking, Toushiro; I don't have much time to explain.**_

Explain? What are you explaining?

Shh! Listen. Aizen created another me. He duplicated and created a clone, but this clone has no good inside her. I can only come back to the living world of the dead if you can get her to Sokyoku Hill!

Sokyoku Hill? Why there?

That's where my power is the strongest, because Kikoou is there! She will try to get there most likely to steal Kikoou and destroy my power forever.

What do I do once she gets there?

_**All you have to do is lead her there; I'll do everything else. Make sure everyone else is out of the way though.**_

But… how can I do this?

_**I trust you, Toushiro. You **__**can**__** do this.**_

I slowly opened my eyes and the outline of a ghostly figure put a hand on my shoulder, "_I believe in you Toushiro, you can do this._" I closed my eyes and felt a cold feeling touch my lips, "_I'm sure you'll do this right._"

"…Nira, I'll try my best." I looked at the pale figure that soon began to disappear, "Nira?!" I cringed when I sensed the power that I saw before from Nira's evil side, "She's here…" I swallowed, "_I'll be with you, so don't cry._"

Phoenix: Boy oh boy, this is problematic  
**Unborn Phoenix: I'll say, I can't find my barbecue chips  
**Phoenix: That's not what I was talking about!  
**Unborn Phoenix: Umm… Sure, whatever. How did evil Nira get into Soul Society anyway?  
**Phoenix: Oh, well… She is more powerful than Nira, who could easily slip into Soul Society in a matter of minutes, duh!  
**Unborn Phoenix: Pfft!**

Next time on 'Truth:'

"Aren't you the boy I almost killed before?" I cringed, "Yes." The girl smiled deviously, "I see. You're here to try to revive my dear sweet 'sister,' aren't you?"

"Why else would I be here?" The Nira copy laughed wickedly, "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is End." I unsheathed Hyourinmaru, "End? Why would that be your name?"

"It stands for Evil Nira Duplicate. Father said he would give me a real name once I obliterated Nira's reaitsu." I ran forward, "I won't let you!" End flash stepped out of the way, "I don't think so."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The snow floated down and landed on my head, "Who are you?" I asked the person behind me, "Someone." I turned around to see a field of white snow, "Where did you go?" I asked and turned around again to face forward, "I never left you."

"What are you saying? Who are you?" I repeated as I felt something warm wrap around my hand, "Don't you remember who I am?" The feminine voice giggled, "Shiro-kun, let's play a game."

"A game? How do you know my name?" I closed my eyes as the snowflakes began to fall more numerously, "I know much more, but I want to play a game with you, do you want to play?"

"…What kind of game?"

"You have to find me." I opened my eyes and tilted my head slightly back, "Like hide-and-go-seek? That's a child's game." I felt both my hands become warm, "Not hide-and-go-seek, nothing like that. This is a game I made up. You have to find me, Shiro-kun, because if you don't, I'll die."

"What are you saying?"

"If you don't find me soon enough, my father will kill me."

"Why would he kill you? A father is supposed to love his daughter!" The girl chuckled softly, "Love? He doesn't love anything. I told you before to find me before it was too late. You failed this game, Shiro-kun."

"What game? I never started to play!"

"This game started about a century ago, Toushiro. A bit more that that actually. You were supposed to find me sooner than this. Or maybe you weren't supposed to find me at all. Anyway, whatever the reason, we won't be able to communicate any longer after this."

"Who are you?!" The silence kept it's still until I heard a sigh, "You still can't remember?" I looked down, "Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"I want nothing, I'm dead now, nothing can bring me back. Tell that to my real father."

"Your father? You're…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Really? But why, you can't be… You really can't…

_**You're Really Gone?**_

Phoenix: The next chapter is also told in Toushiro's POV  
**Unborn Phoenix: Yes, it is. Everyone probably knows who this 'game' girl is… right?  
**Phoenix: You should know, it's pretty obvious!  
**Unborn Phoenix: Anyways, the next chapter is Be Gone? Hopefully there will be more action!  
**Phoenix: We're the ones writing the story; we decide it, doi doi  
**Unborn Phoenix: Whatever…**


End file.
